


The other Director you've slept with?

by h0peless_gay



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Brief Alex, F/F, Jealous!Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0peless_gay/pseuds/h0peless_gay
Summary: Ava gets jealous when she sees Sara facetiming Alex





	The other Director you've slept with?

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In this fic all the women of the Arrowverse are like a giant group of best friends/sisters who make time to get lunch together and have movie nights and all that fun stuff.
> 
> I haven't edited this, I didn't even proof read it.
> 
> Feel free to comment prompts you'd like me to write or message me on Tumblr @h0pleless-gay

It’s not the first time it’s happened where Sara ends a Facetime call just before Ava walks around the corner, and it’s not the first time Ava has heard Sara say ‘I love you’ to whoever is on the other end of the call. Today though, what Ava hears is different.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday for lunch. Love you.”

Ava knows Laurel is out of town until Sunday evening so who is Sara making plans with that she would also say ‘I love you’ to?

Ava rounds the corner just as the Facetime ends and Sara turns to her with a smile. Walking over to the taller blonde, Sara hums as her arms wrap around Ava’s waist and her face finds the crook of her neck. Breathing in her girlfriend’s scent Sara visibly relaxes.

“Who was that on the phone?” Ava questions.

“Oh, that was Alex. I don’t think you’ve met her, she’s Kara’s sister. She's the Director of the DEO, we met at Barry and Iris's wedding. I’m going to portal to National City and grab lunch with her later in the week.” Sara mumbles into Ava’s neck.

“Oh. Okay.” Ava sighs, stepping away from Sara’s embrace.

“Hey, it’s just lunch, baby. It’s okay.” Sara explains as she steps back towards Ava.

“It’s not that. You said you loved her.” Ava looks away, unsure of how or what exactly she should be feeling right now.

“I- Aves, it’s not romantic. I mean, yeah Alex is gay, but she’s got her own thing going on, and I have you. I’m in love with you.”

“Wha-“ Ava tries

“Something I learned recently when within the space of a week I nearly lost you, Laurel, Thea, and Felicity, is that you never know when the last time you see someone will be. And you never know if the last time they talk to you is going to be during an argument. I just- I need my family to know that I love them because when I got on the Gambit, I left without telling my family I loved them.”

“Sara, I’m sorry.”

“Now, Alex and Kara, and Iris and Felicity, they’re my family. Ollie and Barry too. Laurel, she’s my big sister, and Thea is my baby sister. And you. You are my whole heart. Ava Sharpe, I may love my friends, but I am in love with you.” Sara finished as she leaned up to Ava’s lips briefly. Pulling away, Sara already had a smirk across her face.

“Nice to know you get jealous when you think I’m trying to make a pass at other women though.”

Ava narrowed her eyes at Sara playfully. Sara giggled – yes, giggled, knowing Ava couldn’t even pretend to be annoyed at her when that melodic sound drifted through the air. Pulling the shorter blonde closer, bright blue eyes looked up at her.

“Do you want to show me how in love with me you are?” Ava leaned in and mumbled against Sara’s lips.

“I could do lunch on Thursday.” Sara chuckled as she started pulling Ava out of the bridge of the Waverider and towards her quarters.

“You won’t even make it til tomorrow if you keep that up, Lance. The more you wind me up the longer you’re going to be working for forgiveness.” Ava threatened playfully, stopping halfway to Sara’s quarters to kiss her hard against the corridor wall.

“That sounds like heaven for the both of us, my love.” Sara replied, pushing Ava back lightly over the threshold into her quarters and shutting the door.

“Gideon, lock the door please.”

“Of course, Captain. I shall alert the rest of the Legends that you aren’t to be disturbed until the morning.”

Sara’s eyes glimmered as she jumped up and wrapped her legs around Ava, her mouth finding the Director’s neck as she got started on what would in the morning be a very marked up neck.


End file.
